Known intrusion systems can include a scheduling option. For example, a user can schedule a task, and the intrusion system can execute the task at a scheduled time. Examples of scheduled tasks can include, but are not limited to, turning on/off lights, setting a thermostat temperature, and locking/unlocking a door.
In some situations and circumstances, it may be desirable and/or necessary to not execute a task at a scheduled time. In these cases, a user must manually cancel, delete, and/or reschedule the task. If the user does not take such action, the unwanted task may be executed at the scheduled time and, in some cases, a false alarm may result.
Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for a system and method of overriding a scheduled task in an intrusion system.